The Untold
by StripedStoryteller
Summary: In another time and place. There is another whom knows of the war. An intro to how He and Visser Three met.


This is a fanfic using characters from the series Animorphs. I do not own animorphs. I am just another fan. This is my first Fanfic so I hope I do well enough on it. Take time and enjoy.  
  
The Untold  
  
My name is Brian. I am also known as Shadow. This is an place where things could have happened and perhaps did happen. If you were in the right dimension. In this place, the animorphs had their adventures, fought their battles and lived their lives as usual for them. Except this time there was someone else. This is my story.  
  
I look over my notes and records for a moment. I came to the town to live a quiet life. I am reasonably well off so I do not have to worry about how I will pay for my clothes, food, house or bills. What I do have to worry about is that. "Hey Brian, how are you?" I look up from my notes to see a rather cheerfull face. She is black, wonderful personality and always seems to have the smell of animals on her as well as other traces of her association with them but I tend to look past that. Her name is Cassie. One of the few people I know here. "Hi. I am doing alright just trying to check my notes and stuff before class." "Are you doing okay in the classes? I know it can be tough being new around here." She says. "Yeah I think I am doing well. I don't care for history to much though. It gets kinda boring. I want to fall asleep half the time." She chuckles and nods. "I get like that too at times. Anyway, I'll see you around. I gotta few things to do." "Sure thing Cassie and thanks." I watch her walk down the hall to her class and I head to my own. The day passes fairly quickly and I head for home afterwards. I see Cassie has hooked up with her friends. I really don't know their names yet but Cassie says she will introduce me one day. I get home and take care of my homework, find something to eat. You know the usual. Though I do head back out after dark. I always liked the dark for some reason I never really knew why thogh. I love learning and I seem to have a fairly high IQ. I have been exploring the sewer system for the amount of time I have been here. I guess I like being here because I am alone, no one to bother me. I can see fairly well in the dark. I also do some training in the sewers. I was taught how to fight long time ago. So I find a place where I can practice training my body and mind in some of the most unpleasent conditions. My excersises are interupted by sounds from above. I glance upwards to see silouets of people moving. I try to ignore it.  
  
"I think they went this way!" One calls out. Toteing his rifle, he walks towards the wooded area. He is nervous. His hands clutch his weapon tightly, sweat forming on his brow as he edges closer to the darkness of the woods. But the darkness isn't what he is afraid of. It is what is behind him that stirs the fear inside him. "You better be right. Other wise I will have to correct your mistake personally." Visser Three steps forwards. He has his men scattered though the area where his prey seems to have fled. "Sir we have checked the area. The andlite bandates have esc......." Unable to finish the sentence the guard falls to the ground as his head rolls forward along the ground. "Mistake corrected." The Visser replies. "Now does anyone have anything worth reporting? I am growing weary of these games that the Andilite bandits play on us! I want them found and I want them caputered! NOW GO!" His order snaping directly into the others minds as they scatter to find the bandits. As the dissapear into the woods, Visser Three waits impaciently for them to return. He begins to walk slowly, keeping his ears open for anything that might be worth investigating. There is a creak of wood but he ignores it. Within a few more steps he stands still looking in all directions. When the creaking sound heard before changes to cracking and from that to the sound of breaking as the wood gives away from his stolen bodys weight and he plumets downwards into the darkness...  
  
I watch as the creature lays there. I do not know what it is. But it seems familar for some reason. I do not think about the thought for long as I hear the low moan inside my head as the creature begins to stir. "Where am I!?' The Vissor demands. He slowly stands up to look around. The air stinks, his body is soaked, the surface slimy making it difficult to stand. Worst of all its to dark for him to see. "Where are my men! Someone get me out of this place! Get me out NOW!" "I do not think they can hear you now." I say as I tire of the creatures ranting. I watch as he stiffens and his tail arches upwards into a defensive position. "Who's there!" He demands, though as hard as he tries to look he cannot see me. "Just me. Though I should be asking the questions since you are the one intruding." I reply. He glares towards the sound of my voice. "As for your men I believe they have been gone for some time. You have been out for a while. A day or so I would guess." "WHAT!? Who are you? Where are you and what do you want!" Again with the demands. I shake my head slightly before replying. "If you must have a name, then you can call me Shadow. I am in the same place as you are, in the sewers. As for what I want that is my knowlege and mine alone." While I cannot tell very well how alien species react. This one seems about ready to explode. I guess he isn't used to being spoken to like I have been speaking to him. To bad for him. "Get me out of here this instant or I'll.." "You will what? You cannot see in this place very well. Also this sewer is like a maze. You get lost you can be down here for days. I have had enough of this conversation." I get up and begin to move. He hears my movement and upon my words sinking into his mind, He calls out. "Wait! Perhaps I have been to easily annoyed. I am not used to such surroundings. I would like to get out as soon as possible and back to my men. Since you seem to know more about this place then I do. Would you mind showing me how to get out?" His quick change of heart tells me that he is not to be trusted. "I could, but the sooner I show you the way out. The sooner you will likely attack me with that blade of yours." My words startle him and his eyes narrow. "Who are you." He asks. "As I have said. I am Shadow." "Very well Shadow. Since I have little choice, how about we come to an agreement. You show me the way out and I will not harm you." "I will but my way. Extend your tail outwards. If I can trust you to your agreement then you can trust me to my requirements." After a few moments pass. He slowly extends his tail out. I seize his tail about five inches away from the blade and hold it firmly. His first reaction is to jerk his tail back, but he restrains that impulse. I move closer to his body and place my hands on his back before lifting myself and straddling him. His own blade I quickly move to his neck while my other arm wraps itself around his torso. "What do you think your doing!? " He demands. "I am making certain that you keep your word." With that I begin to lead him out of the sewers. He tries to learn about me as we move. "So you are in the sewers? Why?" "Because I like to train." He continues to ask questions until we near the exit. He seems to have relaxed somewhat. Why I do not know. I slide off his back and release his tail. "Keep going straight you will be out in a few moments. I turn to leave. "Wait. I am curious. I would like to learn more about you. Perhaps if you wouldn't mind comming with me?" I look to him and wait for a moment. "Return here if you wish to speak with me again." With that I leave him not knowing if our paths will cross again or not.  
  
I think back to the first time I met the Visser. He and I seem to have a kind of friendship. I do not think I will ever completly trust him. I know to much about him. As well I know much about the animorphs as well. I chose to work with Visser, While I did so. I learned about the yerks and I slowly started gaining power among them. For reasons unknown to me the Visser has not asked me to be infested with a yerk. He does not know about my assosiation with the animorphs. But then again the animorphs know of my associations with the yerks. They do not trust me at all. I know their secrets. I use my training and learn what I can from both sides. Stealing technology I build my own base where neither the yerks or the animorphs can locate it. The adventures the animorphs have had. The people they have met., I know. Andalites that they have run across I have taken. One I grafted a robotic tail, to replace the one he lost. Another whom betray them and lost his hand. I have many things that have thought to be lost or destroyed. The Animorphs do not seem to know that Shadow is Brian or Brian is Shadow. Just as Shadow has worked himself into the Yerks. So has Brian befriended the Animorphs. I do not believe either side will truely win this war. I do things my way to make certain that everything is not lost. I have built places for the Hork bajar, I have few Andalites working with me. I keep myself hidden away. Though what is it about Ax and Visser Three that makes me feel like I have forgotten something. Why when I look at the Hork Bajar do I feel as if I am home. I really do not remember much of my past. I remember the goverment spending alot of time on me. The Andilite technology is the only chalange I truely have. Everything else on Earth has been childs play. Thats where I made my money. Working for the Goverment until I got tired of wagging my tail when one of them call me. On one side I am much like the animorphs. I know to much and I am fighting to keep my freedom. On the other side I am like the Yerks. I want to control how things turn out. I will be the one giving the orders not the other way around. Andalites are highly intelegent, but lack the imagination that humans have. I mearly combine the two together to keep myself free...  
  
The End?  
  
Let me know what you think. Then I will decide wether or not to make a sequel. 


End file.
